Amar sin ser Amada
by oliver.espectro
Summary: Shaina & Marin , Desde hace mucho Shaina se ha sincerado consigo misma respecto a sus sentimientos, y por una segunda vez, se ha permitido amar a alguien... ¿será correspondida?


La verdad es que creo que cualquiera se hartaría, así como yo estoy harta de verte ir y venir a cada rato y cada vez peor. Y De secar tus lágrimas, tus lágrimas por otro... y no por mí, como quisiera que fueran. Siempre con paciencia, siempre con ternura, siempre escuchándote y ofreciéndote mi hombro una y otra vez para escucharte llorar, cosa que es lo que menos me gusta hacer. ¿Pero que más hace falta que pase para que te des cuenta de que ese hombre no te ama?.

Yo ya pasé por lo mismo y no tardé tanto tiempo en entender cuando alguien me manda al carajo. Fui clara con Seiya y el me usó, yo me di cuenta y no lo adulé. ¡Una tiene que tener orgullo!. ¡Así como tú tienes que ser fuerte Marín y de una vez por todas olvidarte del nombre de Aioria y mandarlo al mismo lugar!.

_Todo este tiempo he tenido que escucharte_

_Que comprenderte, que consolarte..._

_Sé que la ha vida no te ha sido tan sencilla_

_Pero ya es tiempo para olvidarse._

¿Y Quien ha dicho que sea fácil?. ¡Pero lo tienes que hacer!.

Ya yo acá me cansé de hacer el papel de amiga fiel y pendeja cuando realmente lo que quiero es que te lances en mis brazos y nos amemos hasta al amanecer. ¡Marín¿cómo es posible que no te des cuenta que te amo!. ¡Yo trato de ser directa!. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?. ¿Por qué no me dices que si o me matas de una buena vez?. ¡Ya me cansé de estar entre un lado y otro, pendiendo de una respuesta!.

Mi ánimo dependiendo de tu ánimo, mi vida dependiendo de tu vida. Mi rostro molesto y triste cuando te veo llegar llorando, y de la misma forma cuando te veo llegar sonriendo. ¡Harta de sentir celos!. ¿Por qué no lo notas?. ¡Yo no quiero ser tu amiga!. Yo quiero algo más Marín... pero tú no me haces caso...

Definitivamente yo no me vuelvo a enamorar...

_Sé que es difícil arrancar todo de nuevo_

Que tus heridas te han marcado para siempre

_Pero no pienses que sufrir no te ha servido_

_Es una forma de aprender a no volver a cometer_

_El mismo error..._

Cuando algunas de mis palabras son tuyas me siento peor, me siento frustrada cuando dices que no quieres volver a amar. Que el amor ha sido injusto contigo, que te odia. ¡Dioses!. ¿Es que acaso no veías que estas describiendo era mi situación!. El amor lleva tocando a tu puerta desde hace mucho rato y tu no les has querido abrir...

...¡No me has querido abrir Marín!.

Y yo sé, que talvez yo no soy muy romántica para decir las cosas pero... ¡es en serio Marín!...yo te amo... y así como tú, tardé mucho en darme cuenta, por eso te he tenido la paciencia que te he tenido. Pero una gota derrama el vaso preciosa...

Y ya no sé como mas ganarme tu aprecio. Me siento ridícula.

Es horrible la sensación de no ser correspondida...

_Amar sin ser Amada,_

_Es una puñalada_

_No vuelvo a equivocarme más,_

_Nunca más._

Nunca más Marín. Tu fuiste la última vez que me enamoré. Pero esto va a morir aquí.

Ahí suena el teléfono y ahí vas... como corderito... Seguro que es ese llamándote de nuevo simplemente para descargar contigo sus hormonas y luego mandarte al carajo de nuevo. Yo he de llamarme mierda en lugar de Sheena... porque cada vez que te bota te manda es conmigo...

Urgh... es que me estoy clavado las uñas en la misma mano, de las ganas que me dan de golpearlo. ¡Y Golpearte a ti también por pendeja!. ¡Por Ilusa!. Por no darte cuenta cuando una igual llora bajo su máscara pero habla sin que su voz titubee. Por no darte cuenta del daño tremendo que me estás haciendo, por clavarteme el hecho y restregarme todo...

¡Te Odio Marín!... pero te amo tanto nojoda...

_Amar sin ser Amada,_

_Quedar Abandonada,_

_No pienso someterme mas a otro amor,_

_Que no pueda devolver todo lo que yo le doy_

_Todo lo que le confié,_

_Nunca mas volveré._

_A Amar sin ser Amada,_

_Dejó mi alma quebrada, por fin voy a aprender..._

...Ahí vienes con la carita cabizbaja, al parecer no era él el del teléfono. Ya tanto tú como yo andamos paranoicas... mira una vez mas tu foto, la foto que te tomaste aquel día y a la cual llevo mas de un hora formándole un pleito confesándole mis sentimientos, solo porque no me atrevo a hacértelo en persona. Porque no quiero que al confesarte lo que siento te alejes de mí. Porque prefiero callar que separarme de tu lado...

¡Soy tan imbécil!. Esto ya he me ha pasado y me estoy dando de nuevo con la misma piedra... yo no debí enamorarme una vez mas. Pero... es que no sé en que momento se dio...

Bajo la mirada y me encuentro de nuevo con la foto rota. ¿Será que hoy si tendré el valor de decírtelo?. ¿De agarrarte por el rostro y quitarte esa máscara de una buena vez y hacerte mía para que me ames o me mates de una buena vez?. ¡Para que te des cuenta de que él no te conviene y que mis brazos están completamente abiertos hacia ti!...

De verdad, yo no sé porque estoy pagando en el amor, las rudezas que he tenido que hacer en mi entrenamiento... no es justo...

_Parece un karma algún pecado del pasado,_

_Es un castigo, no merecido_

_Entregar todo el corazón sin condiciones_

_Y Recibir tan solo desilusiones._

Llegué al frente de tu puerta y desde acá puedo oír tus sollozos ahogados contra la almohada. Son ellos los que siempre me hacen darme media vuelta, compadecerme y no decirte nada. Pero no chica... ¿tengo yo que llorar desconsoladamente para que se sienta que por dentro estoy peor que tú?...

¿Para qué tocar la puerta?. ¿Para que te pongas la máscara que seguro ahora que lloras contra la almohada no cargas puesta?. Eso a mi no me interesa... así no logre decirte nada hoy, al menos podré haber visto tu rostro. Y talvez eso me dé ánimo para quien sabe cuantos días... sin más empujo la puerta para en efecto encontrarte boca abajo contra la almohada.

Al rato es que pareces percatarte de que he abierto la puerta pues te pones tensa y agarras la almohada asustada de que te vean el rostro, hundiéndola en ella. Yo por otro lado con solo ver tu cuerpo, tu magnífico cuerpo me quedo embelesada unos instantes entre tanto pensamiento. Entre tantas imágenes contigo que pasan por mi mente... y entre recuerdos de mi misma, tan deshecha como tú.

_No eres la única que este mal ha sufrido,_

_Pues un consuelo ya ha sucedido,_

_Pero no sigo sufrimientos sin sentido,_

_Es una forma de aprender a no volver a cometer_

_El mismo error._

¿Sheena?...

Ajá...

¿Qué haces aquí?. ¿Por qué no tocaste la puerta no ves que ando sin máscara?

Es que así te quería encontrar...

¿...?

Mejor que te quedes así con la cara metida en la almohada, eso me da valor. Tápatela con ella si quieres, si te ves algo ridícula mejor porque así me he sentido yo todo este tiempo.

¿Qué...? – Tu nariz suena recuperando la respiración después de tanto sollozo. - ¿Qué pasa?

Pasa que tú no te das cuenta de nada. Que yo no quiero ser el hombro en el que llores, sino las lágrimas de tu rostro. Que llevo meses sufriendo al igual que tú por tu vaivén ilusionada de que un día te dieses cuenta de que sigo aquí, apoyándote, estando contigo, llorando contigo, sufriendo contigo, en las buenas y en la malas, dándote mi apoyo, mi consuelo, mi amor Marín... ¡Pero no lo haces!. ¡Y ya me cansé!... Me cansé escucharte hablar ilusionada de él... Me cansé de amar sin ser amada y de pegarme tantas veces con la misma piedra.

Ahora soy yo quien bajo el rostro derrotada con mi propio discurso, sin poder aguantarme ya las lágrimas ni el nudo en la garganta. Ya no tengo nada que hacer... yo soy una mujer que ya he entregado todo por el todo y que una vez más lo volveré hacer, me volveré a humillar con todo el dolor de mi alma, tomo la máscara en mi rostro y la dejo en la cama... es mi modo de pedirle una respuesta... de decirle, hasta que punto tan grave del asunto me ha llevado...

_Amar sin ser Amada es una puñalada..._

Sheena...

Yo... yo amo a un hombre...

El silencio duele tanto.

No creo poder amarte a ti...

Al menos lo tengo, una respuesta, aunque esta se me clave en el pecho tan letalmente.

Te das cuenta de lo ridícula que te ves y terminas decidiéndote por levantarte y mostrar de una buena vez por todas ese lloroso rostro. El mío ha de estar igual... dos amigas despechadas... solo que una, lo está por la otra... que ironías...

Yo lo amo... pero él no me ama...

Entonces por ese sentimiento entiéndeme. – te ruego con suavidad, esta Sheena tan aduladora y tierna que tanto odio, tan pendeja, porque siempre sale dañada cuando se pone así. – Entiende lo horrible que se siente amar con todo y que no te correspondan... querer con el alma y no recibir a cambio una sola oportunidad...

_Quedar abandonada..._

Creo ver un brillo en tus ojos y mi cabeza se baja ante tanta vergüenza, yo no acostumbro sincerarme tanto. ¡Con nadie!. Tomas de mi rostro y lo levantas para verme y allí depositos un beso, un suave beso en mis labios...

...mi primer beso... y el que seguro será el mas rico de toda mi vida...

Es suave y tierno pero profundo. Al finalizar yo no sabía que podía leer ahora en tus ojos que me miraban confundida.

Lo siento... – fueron tus palabras. – Pero no puedo amarte de la misma manera...

Fuiste cruel... con ese beso probaste si había alguna oportunidad con una mujer y me mataste luego...

Te retiras del cuarto incómoda...

Tuve un beso, no tu amor.

Perdí toda ilusión, pero perdí la duda de una vez por todas...

¿Gané o perdí?...

No, obviamente perdí... pero he ganado algo. Una lección que jamás volveré a olvidar.

_Por fin voy a aprender_.


End file.
